1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer systems and in particular to automated storage libraries for retrieving computer data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated storage library systems generally improve the access speed and reliability of data storage libraries containing large amounts of information. Automated storage library systems include a plurality of storage media devices, a transport mechanism, and one or more storage media drives in communication with a computer system or network for inputting and outputting desired information. Automated tape cartridge libraries generally have a plurality of storage bins, slots, or cells for storing tape cartridges, a robotic picker mechanism (often referred to as a “picker”), and one or more tape drives.
A typical method for determining if a storage slot is empty includes tracking the use of storage slots and/or devices within a storage library system. This method includes scanning cartridges and empty cells utilizing barcode labels for cartridges, and empty cell labels for storage cells. The deep cell storage library scans all empty cell barcode labels utilizing a scanner mounted on a robotic device. The method of auditing cartridges and empty cells utilizing barcode labels for cartridges and empty cell labels for storage cells does not allow tracking of rearranged/relocated cells. Wherein rearrange/relocated cells comprises cells that have been removed from an original location and reinstalled in a new and/or different position. During mechanical sub assembly replacement activity, there is a possibility that active components are reinstalled in a location other than the original location. When the mechanical sub assembly is not returned to the original locations the mechanical sub assembly may not be efficiently tracked.